Problem: Find the positive value of $t$ that satisfies $ab = t-2i$ given $|a|=2$ and $|b|=\sqrt{26}$.
From the given information we know that $|a| |b| = |ab| = 2\sqrt{26}$. We can also write $|ab| = |t-2i| = \sqrt{t^2 + 4}$. Setting these equal, we have $$\sqrt{t^2 + 4} = 2\sqrt{26} \Rightarrow
t^2 + 4 = 104.$$The positive answer is $t = \boxed{10}$.